A construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator carries out various types of works by operating a working equipment including an arm and a boom. In such a construction machine, because the boom has a large inertia when being rapidly started or stopped, a phenomenon that a front side or a back side of the undercarriage floats as a reaction to a motion of the boom (a floating motion of an undercarriage) occurs.
Accordingly, for rapidly starting or stopping the boom, there has been proposed a typical technique including a function to suppress the floating motion of the undercarriage by correcting a motion target value of the boom corresponding to an operation of a lever and regulating a change ratio of a motion speed of the boom to move the boom slowly (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In the technique of Patent Literature 1, for instance, while vibration conditions to be generated in the construction machine in response to the motion of the boom by operating the lever are expectably set as vibration models, the motion target value of the boom corresponding to the operation of the lever is corrected by an inverse operation for cancelling the expected vibrations.